Todo a cambiado
by Otogawa Francis
Summary: Luego de 5 años desde que su vida cambió, Kiyama vuelve a encontrarse con esa persona. Mi primer One-shot, escrito desde el punto de vista de Hiroto.  D


Hola a todos! Bien aca un One-shot de estos dos -w-

Se que debería estar escribiendo la conti de mi fic, peero cuando llega la inspiración sobre un tema no hay que desperdiciarlo owó

Bueno, espero que les guste

Aclaracion: Cuando aparesca un personaje de nombre Yami con relación al meterito Alien es cuando Inazuma Eleven me pertenece... a no se que Level-5 me copie la idea ¬¬

* * *

**-Hiroto! Hi…Hi..Hiro… ah, ah **–gemía, aquel ser al que tanto amé bajo de mi- **ah, más, o…one…gai **–suplicaba, esa criatura con la que me obsesioné-** Te, Amo Hi-ro-to**

Se estremecía todo su cuerpo, ese delicado cuerpo que era solo mió y de nadie mas, sus mejillas sonrojadas a causar del calor y del placer que te debía estar dando, tu respiración agitada a causa del cansancio, tu sudor en tu cuerpo de dulce sabor y sus gemidos que invaden la habitación, todo eso me incita a ir más rápido obedeciendo tus suplicas de mas.

Cuanto ah pasado, no lo se y ni me interesa, solo me importa verte en este estado que tanto anhelaba, si, verte mientras de amaba con cada embestida de afecto que te propicionaba, era perfecto este momento, me sonreías como nunca antes y me repetías mil veces que me amabas y que jamás me dejarías, se, perfecto, tanto así para ser verdad….

Nuevamente mi respiración esa agitada, estaba sudando y con la cama toda mojada, un sueño mas de esos y creo que moriré definitivamente. Suspiré, cuanto tiempo llevo con esta hermosa rutina? 3, 4 años? Ya no lo recuerdo, solo se que no era mas que otro sueño de lo mismo, ya me había acostumbrado, asi que como siempre lo hacía me levanté y se dirigí a la ducha, me bañe sin apuro como siempre con agua fría para helar mis pensamientos, finalizado mi ritual matutino desarmé la cama, cambié sabanas y me vestí con ropa casual y muy cómoda, me alegraba que fuese sábado, ni tendría que soportar a Burn con sus bromas en la Universidad, pero no me alegraba que fuesen vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo, hermosas 4 semanas de vacaciones para no hacer nada mas que soñar con Midorikawa…

Sep, serían unas hermosas vacaciones de fiestas…. Abrí las cortinas ya resignado y fui a la cocina a comer lo primero que encontrase, después de aquel día, eh de admitir, que descuide mucho mi alimentación, como lo primero que veo sin importarme nada, si es dulce o salado, a de ser por que "El" siempre tenia esa maña no? Suspiro, acaso no es posible para mi no tener que pensar en Reize por un día?

**-Auch… baka…**

Por pensar en… tonterías… me golpee con la pared, genial, ahora tendré un chichón por el resto de fin de semana. Me sobo la cabeza donde antes me golpee, abrí el refrigerador y saque una leche, me serví en un vaso y la tomé, lo lavé y cogí un pedazo de pan sin nada y comencé a comerlo mientras me sentaba en el sofá y prendía el televisor.

-**Nada, nada, mugre hoy en día solo hay estupideces en la tale** –hacía zapping buscando algo interesante que ver pero absolutamente NADA!- **eh?** –retrocedí al ver un rostro conocido- **Onee-san? Pero que?**

**-… entonces dice que hay efectos secundarios para los chicos que estuvieron contacto con el meteorito?** –como?-

**-Así es, es por eso que hago un llamado a todos los antiguos mientras de Instituto Alíen que tuvieron algún contacto con el meteorito que se dirijan al mismo lugar de siempre para hacer los respectivos exámenes.**

**-Donde sería ese lugar?** –preguntó la reportera llena de curiosidad-

**-Eso es todo**

Onee-san se alejó de la reportera dejándola con la intriga, no lo dudé dos veces y tomé el teléfono y la llamé, si bien yo nunca tuve contacto con el meteoro, Burn, Gazelle y Dessar si, al igual que…

**-Hiroto **–era su voz-

**-Que quieres decir con efectos secundarios? **–Fui al grano, para que ir con rodeos-

**-Viste la noticia…**

**-Hai…** -suspiró pesadamente-

**-Al parecer hay consecuencias para los que utilizaron el meteorito –**pausa- **ven a ESE lugar.**

**-Ellos ya lo saben?**

**-Si… y el tambié**n –colgó-

El… eso quería decir que El estaría allí! Corrí a tomar mis cosas, apagar la tele y salir corriendo hacia ese lugar. Quería verlo, verlo de nuevo luego de tantos años, tantos, tantos años que se me habían vuelto milenios, quería pedirle que retomáramos nuestra amistad sin importar lo ocurrido en el pasado… sin importar… mis sentimientos hacia El…

Flash Back

**-Te amo Midorikawa Ryuuji.**

Esas fueron las palabras que sentenciaron todo, luego de volver del FFI te las dije creyendo tontamente que sentías lo mismo… me miraste sorprendido y algo sonrojado, yo sonreí ante aquello con una esperanza que se esfumó al verte fruncir el ceño y decir **"No soy de esos"… **Te fuiste dejándome allí, en aquel campo de fútbol solo, bajo una lluvia fría y dolorosa que brotaba de mis ojos verdes…

Fin Flash Back

Luego de eso no me volvió a hablar y a las semanas sin explicación se fue a Argentina, solo tenía noticias por parte de mis otros 3 amigos con quieres si hablaba, cuando estabas enfermo, lo mucho que habías mejorado en el deporte y mil y un cosas que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa.

Mi respiración era agitada, corrí al menos unas 2 horas desde mi casa hasta acá, no vi a nadie así que entré, allí estaba el portero el cual me saludó y me dijo que mi hermana estaba en el salón principal. Fui hasta allá y la vi a ella y a mi padre sentados en dos sillones individuales, ambos me sonrieron, los saludé para luego situarme detrás de mi padre como me lo había pedido, un **"No digas nada y sólo quédate allí"** de mi hermana me extraño, luego hizo un ademán para que alguien entrase…

Me sorprendía al ver entrar a Dessar, Burn y Gazelle, pero más aun cuando entro el… Midorikawa… su cabello estaba mucho más largo que antes a pesar de llevar su típica coleta, debía estar llegándole hasta la cintura, su rostro mostraba los años de la madurez, estaba más alto y su expresión era la misma "que rayos hago acá?". Sonrei y sentí como mis ojos se comenzaron a aguar, pero, tu mirada me los secó, estabas mucho mas sorprendido tu de verme a mi, desviaste la mirada y frunciste el ceño, tu mirada ahora era de incomodidad

**-Tomen asiento por favor **–les dijo mi padre con un tono dulce como siempre-

Los 4 obedecieron, todos sabían la razón de estar acá, o si no, Burn ya hubiese explotado, su rostro era de nerviosismo puro, Gazelle, bueno, el estaba como si nada, como siempre, Osamu tenia los ojos cerrados esperando que alguien hablara y Midorikawa, estaba incomodo ante mi presencia y tanta tensión. Mire a mi hermana y esta comenzó a hablar.

**-Ya saben la razón de todo, así iremos al grano.** –Sacó unos papeles de un maletín- **estos, son los resultados de los exámenes, como ya saben, ustedes 4 fueron quieres más tiempo estuvieron expuestos al meteorito así que…** -pauso un segundo que hizo que todos se tensaran, mas de uno trago saliva- **sus resultados no son muy favorables…** -cerró sus ojos para luego ver a Osamu- **ten tus exámenes **–se los entregó- **ahora, si nos haces el favor…**

Este los tomó y luego salió de la habitación, era el mayor de todos y de seguro podía superar lo que sea que tuviese, mi hermana habló de nuevo.

**-Ahora ustedes 3, a causa de que fueron los primeros en ser expuestos al meteorito, sus cuerpos cambiaron casi por completo** –mire sorprendido y con temor de lo podrían tener- **en sí, ya no son humanos** –los 4 quedamos en shock, ya no eran humanos? A que se estaba refiriendo?- **de seguro mas de uno ah pasado semanas sin dormir, durmiendo mucho, comiendo nada o en exceso y otro tipo de cosas que en estos exámenes muestran **–todo uno de los papeles y miro a Gazelle- **Suzuno, últimamente hasta tenido, mareos, vómitos, subida de peso y otros síntomas no?**

**-Ha…hai **–era la primera ves que lo veía tan nervioso… no… asustado era la palabra-

**-Bien, esto es causa de uno de los efectos de los 3 tienen por el meteorito y de Nagumo también**

–**QUE?** –explotó, y quien no lo haría? Lo estaba culpando también a el de los malestares de Gazelle –** que quiere decir con eso? Yo no le eh hecho nada!** –en parte tenia razón, como era posible que tuviese parte de la culpa?, todos miramos a mi hermana esperando la respuesta-

**-Bueno, tomen **–les entregó el papel a ambos… lo leyeron… y un tic en los ojos de ambos apareció-

**-Es…ta… segura? **–Pregunto Gazelle, algo malo debía ser para estar en ese estado-

-**Completamente, hicimos el examen unas 4 veces y en todas salió positivo**

**-Debe ser una broma, somos, hombres** –Burn se apuntó a si mismo y a Gazelle-

De pronto Midorikawa estalló en risas, todos lo quedamos viendo.

**-Eso te pasa por ser tan Caliente Burn! Jajaja** –no paraba de reirse, pestañé varias veces, mi padre tambien reia y mi hermana tenia una cara de estrés, Acaso era el unico sin saber lo que pasaba?

**-Padre… que ocurre?** –pregunte ya algo frustrado por no entender la razón de que Midorikawa estuviese casi muerto de la risa, Burn a punto de matarlo y Gazelle mirando en shock el papel todavía-

**-Lo que ocurre Hiroto… es que Suzuno-kun esta embarazado**…

Ah? Embarazado? Lo mire y noté que estaba algo mas… gordito…. Suspiré y me froté la sien, volví a mirarlo y noté que sus ojos mostraba severa preocupación, me acerqué a el llamando la atención de todos y puse mi mano en su hombro.

**-No te preocupes… no estas solo** –le sonreí, y el me devolvió la sonrisa-

**-Gracias Gran…**

Silencio… Burn se nos acercó y tomó la mano de la "madre" de su hijo en señal de apoyo, Midorikawa se cayó y soltó un "**los apoyo**", luego mi hermana continuó

**-Continuo, ustedes dos** –miro a Burn y a Mido- **también pueden quedar embarazados**… -ambos quedaron como piedra- **así que les recomiendo que se cuiden, por ultimo, Midorikawa**

**-Ha… hai!** –se tensó… y mucho al igual que yo, sentimos miedo de que tuviese alguna enfermedad o algo parecido-

**-Te quedaras en casa de Hiroto… **-silencio- **eso es todo **–se levantó ella y mi padre, se despidieron y desaparecieron tras la puerta-

Minuto de silencio, el mantenía su mirada baja mientras yo sonreía.

**-Midorikawa… vamos a comer? **–Me miraste algo desconfiado- **pedimos una pizza y tengo helado de manzana con nueces en el refrigerador **–sonreí dulcemente y su rostro se iluminó, no por que comiésemos juntos, lo sabía, si no por el soborno que le esta dando-

**-Claro! **–se levantó y camino a la puerta-

**-Nos vemos chicos, llámenme cuando… estén mejor si?** –me despedí de mis mejores amigos los cuales hicieron lo mismo-

**-Adiós Gazelle, Burn… suerte con… su retoño** –una gotita apareció en mi sien.. esa palabra traeria consecuencias-

-**Gracias Mido-chan** –mierda…-** y no dejes que Hiroto te deje esperando uno eh!**

Salimos y un silencio incomodo nos invadió… matare a esa cabeza de flama por esto… caminamos a mi casa, tomamos el tren y llegamos en una hora y algo… en todo el caminó reinó el silencio, si ya estábamos mal en un comienzo, tal vez luego de tantos años las cosas estaban un poco mejor, Midorikawa se iba a quedar en casa sin poner resistencia pero… gracias a esa entupida frase de Burn… nos encontrábamos como al comienzo, silencio total entre ambos.

Abrí la puerta en ingresamos, te deje pasar al living a ver tele mientras yo ordenaba la pizza, luego comencé a poner la mesa mientras te miraba e intentaba lo lanzarme sobre ti a abrazarte como antes lo hacía, pero no debía, te molestarías y largarías dejandome solo como antes. Llegó la pizza y nos sentamos, la comimos en silencio al igual que el helado. El día transcurrió de ese modo. Llegaron tus cosas y las lleve a el cuarto de visitas, de pronto sentí tu voz en la habitación.

**-Quien duerme aquí?**

**-Nadie, solo las visitas.** –Contesté viendo como revisabas la habitación-

**-Vives solo?** – Mirabas el closet-

**-Desde que entré a la Universidad, si** –Me dispuse a salir pero tenía que aprovechar esta situación- **que hay de ti?**

**-En Argentina arrendaba una habitación **–tomaste tus cosas y comenzaste a guardarlas, sonreí a verte hacerlo, eso significaba que estarías acá por un tiempo- **ahora… creo que me quedaré... acá por un tiempo** –esto último fue casi inaudible pero igual lo escuché-

**- Estas en tu casa… lo mió es tuyo** –te sorprendiste y me miraste- **siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será… lo sabes** –luego salí dejándote aquella frase en el aire, una frase que siempre te decía cuando te sentías solo-

Pasaron los días y luego las semanas, la Navidad estuvimos con mi padre y hermana y el Año Nuevo con Burn y Gazelle los cuales ya mostraban felicidad de la noticia, incluso peleaban si iba a ser un niño o una niña, Burn quería un niño para que jugase soccer y Gazelle una niña para, bueno, era obvio que era solo para llevarle la contraria al otro. Quedaban solo 3 días para que entrara nuevamente a la Universidad y las cosas con Mido habían mejorado, de a poco comenzamos a retomar nuestra amistad, el me contó casi toda su vida en el extranjero mientras que yo solo le pude contar lo poco y nada de mi vida, claro… gran parte de ella me la pasaban lamentando no tenerlo a mi lado pero era obvio que jamás le contaría eso, no si quiero perderlo de nuevo.

Aún así, habían cosas que me extrañaban de su actitud, cuando salía de la ducha y me encontraba se ponía rojo como tomate y salía corriendo a su habitación dejándome perplejo, cuando nuestras manos simplemente se rozaban comenzaba a tiritar o cuando el piso estaba resbaloso y caí sobre el se puso mas rojo que mi cabello, comenzó a respirar agitadamente cuando me levanté y lo ayude a pararse me empujo y corrió al baño, al rato escuché la ducha, mire el calefón y estaba apagado… quien en su sano juicio se baña con agua helada en invierno!

Todas esas cosas me estaban volviendo loco, como se suponía que iba a soportar no abalanzarme encima de el con todo esto? Vi el calendario y me alegró ver que solo faltaban esos 3 días para poder estar un poco más tranquilo. Al día siguiente, Sábado, me levanté a la hora de siempre y me fui a duchar, al salir fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche, escuché a Midorikawa entrar y decirme **"Buenos días"** con un bostezo.

**-Buenos días Midorikawa** –me voltee a verlo con una sonrisa dejando antes el vaso en el fregadero- **que… pasa?** –me le acerque, estaba de piedra- **te sientes mal?** –tome su temperatura posando mi mano en su frente y la otra en la mía-** al parecer tienes algo de fiebre… **-sus ojos estaba entrecerrados y su cara estaba caliente, si, debía estar enfermo, quien lo mandaba a bañarse con agua fría- **estas ardiendo, vamos Midor..**

Algo me cayó las palabras, parpadee un par de veces para cerciorar que no estaba soñando, y no lo estaba, Midorikawa me estaba besando, crré lentamente mis ojos y me dejé llevar, bajé mis manos a su cintura pero al sentirlas el se apartó de mi totalmente rojo y con una mano en su boca, miro a los lados y luego corrió a su habitación, pero no dejaría que se saliese con la suya, ah no, primero actúa raramente todos estos días, luego me besa y todo para salir corriendo. Portazo, no lo había alcanzado pero no me rendiría, camine a la cocina, sabía que pedirle que me abriera sería inútil así que busqué la llave de la habitación… donde estaba? No…no... Acá! Caminé a paso rápido al cuarto de Mido, introduje la llave y abrí fuertemente encontrándomelo en su cama abrazando sus piernas con el rostro entre ellas, cerré la puerta despacio y me le acerqué, me senté en la cama y acaricié sus cabellos, esperé a que el hablara primero… silencio… fue todo lo que reinó la habitación por unos minutos, hasta que su voz la rompió

**-Lo lamento… Hiro-chan** –Hiro-chan? No me llamaba así desde ese día, iba a hablar pero el continuó- **ese día… jamás debí decirte aquello… yo…yo… **-su voz comenzó a quebrarse de a poco hasta sentir que comenzó a llorar-

**-No te preocupes Midorikawa, eso… ya paso** –desvié mi vista, recordar lo que había pasado me dolía-

**-Eso hace que me duela más…** -lo mire sin entender nada de nada, no hable, esperaba que el me respondiera mi interrogante solo y al cabo de un minuto… lo hizo- **me gustas…**

-**Midorikawa… **-me lo esperaba, luego de todo lo ocurrido…-

**-Tanto ahora, como en aquel entonces **–eso si.. no me lo esperaba-

-**Que… quieres decir con eso? Ese día me dijiste que no eras de "esos"! **–me estaba molestando-

**-Lo sé! Y lo lamento! No fue hasta que estuve en Argentina que me di cuenta lo mucho que me gustabas!** –me quedé callado tratando de procesar esas palabras- **fui un idiota al decirte eso, no sabía lo que hacia **–me miró, con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas que brotaban sin cesar- **Perdóname Hiro-chan!**

A lo único que pude reaccionar fue a besarlo, también lloraba, ambos llorábamos, lo empuje hacia atrás cayendo sobre la cama, lo bese, en sus labios, en su cuello, en todo su cuerpo lo bese… lo sentí, sus temblores, sus gemidos, sus jadeos y suspiros los sentía, al fin era solo mió, tal y como en mis sueños. Gimió mi nombre y rogó por más, yo gemía el suyo y obedecía sus suplicas. Me sentía completamente feliz, tal vez todo comenzó un bien entre ambos y a mitad de camino las cosas se volvieron un caos pero lo importante es que en el presente, en el hoy, estamos mejor que nunca.

Acaricie sus cabellos sueltos en mi cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego bese sus labios tiernamente** "Nos vemos"** me despedí, caminé a la puerta sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama, moví la cabeza, ya iba atrasado a la Universidad a causa de esa criatura y a su capricho de "hazlo rápido y ya", cerré la puerta y me apresuré, si llegaba nuevamente tarde, Burn de seguro comenzaría con sus pesadas bromas y Gazelle terminaría golpeándolo para que me dejase en paz. El sol estaba mas brillante que nunca, luego de 3 mese al fin estábamos en primavera, hermosos 3 meses junto a Ryu-chan.

En estos 3 meses muchas cosas han cambiado, Ryu-chan se corto el cabello ya que gracias a un inocente niño que le pego un chicle tuvo que dejarselo un poco mas debajo de los hombros, yo comencé a preocuparme mas en mi alimentación, Burn se la pasaban comprándole cosas a su hijo, sep, sería un niño y Gazelle, bueno, el tenia que soportar los incontables regalos que le llegaban a su bebe y los movimientos que hacia este, además de frustrarse al sentir la mirada de todo el mundo sobre su ya notoria panza de 5 meses y los constantes mareos y vómitos que le daban, me pregunto si algún día Ryu-chan y yo seremos padres, eso espero, pero aún no… a pesar de tener todas las condiciones para tenerlo, no quiero imaginármelo en el estado de Gazelle… "Bip! Bip! Contesta!" mataré a Ryu-chan po cambiarle el tono a mi telefono

-**Alo?**

**-Hiro-chan…**

**-Ryu-chan? Que pasa? Te escuchas horrible?**

**-Tengo nauseas y** –escuche un sonido extraño… Ryuuji estaba vomitando?-

**-Que Ocurre Ryuuji!** –bien me estaba desesperando-

**-Estoy vomitando es que no escuchas! **–aleje el teléfono de mi oído-

**-Bien, voy de regreso… te llevo algo de la farmacia? –**

**-Si, pero no de la farmacia**

**-Ah?**

**-Ve a la heladería y tráeme un helado de naranja **–bien, eso si era raro-

**-Tu odias ese helado…**

**-Lo sé, pero se me antojó. Te espero!** –vomito y me colgó…-

Quede como piedra en medio de la calle, bien, estaba con nauseas hace días y con cambios emocionales, ahora eran vómitos y antojos… creo que tendré que comenzar a comprar ropa muy pequeña, una cama de muñeca, pintar la habitación de invitados, llevar a Ryu-chan al médico y comprarme unos antiestrés… si, definitivamente en estos 3 meses las cosas han cambiado.

* * *

Eh de admitir que es la primera vez que escribo de POV ._.

Por eso quedo tan raro xDDD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!

Nus leemos

bye


End file.
